Wayward Girl
by FinalFantasyCrazedGirl01
Summary: Sam died because of his sister, Dean made it very obvious. After the death of her older brother, sixteen year old Vanessa Winchester left Bobby and Dean. Instead of facing Sam's death and Dean's judgement, she ran. Driving as far as she could from her family, she landed herself in Beacon Hills, only to realize that Beacon Hills is just like her life before. Totally supernatural.
1. 00 preface

**Wayward Girl;** **Teen Wolf**

❝Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high  
Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,  
I can hear them say  
Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more❞

Vanessa Winchester is the second affair child of John Winchester. Being born to John Winchester and Rosa Diaz, she was separated from her father at a young age. She saw him once a year, on her birthday, where he would take her to the park. Still, the bond between Vanessa and John seemed to grow thin as he began to see her less and less.

Out of the blue, Dean and Sam showed up at her aunts door step after her mothers death. With her brothers came the supernatural world and her true calling; to be a hunter.

But Vanessa wasn't fully prepared to be a Winchester, even though she changed her legal name to it. With a moment of hesitation, her brother, Sam, was killed. Because she hesitated, her brother was killed and Dean knew it.

So, Vanessa left. Instead of facing her brother and his anger, she ran. Taking her Uncle Bobby's truck, she drove as fast and as far as she could to get away from the Winchesters. She drove so far that she landed herself in California.

 _Beacon Hills_ , California

Which just so happens to be a pit of supernatural creatures. Perfect for a hunter.


	2. 01 prologue

_**Miley Cyrus**_ is _**Vanessa Winchester-Diaz**_

It was a slip up, but Winchesters rarely make a slip up. Vanessa hesitated to pull the trigger that would have shot the bullet. A bullet that would have saved her brother. However, Vanessa let her emotions get in the way. She was scared to kill and her fear ended with Sam's death.

The death of Sam had shared both his siblings to the core. No words were spoken between Bobby, Dean, or Vanessa as they drove back to Bobby's house. Dean barely looked at his younger sister, but if he did, the look was one of anger, hurt, or disappointment. Both Winchesters siblings knew the same truth. Sam's death had been her fault.

As soon as they had parker, Vanessa ran out of the car and into the house, heading straight for the bathroom. , she began to through water on her face. Vanessa continued to hope that this was all a dream, that she would wake up and there would be Sam. He would be smiling and they'd have breakfast. Him, Dean, her, and Bobby. They would sit at the dining table and eat pancakes with bacon, all happily reunited.

But that would never happen, for this was real.

Stopping the water, Vanessa looked up at the mirror. Her face was wet with water and dripped blood, Sam's blood. Her face soon became wet with tears as well as she looked upon herself. She knew it would only get worse form here. Dean would be angry, Bobby would be angry, but she couldn't stay locked inside the bathroom forever. She had to go out and face the music, music of death.

Thing up all the courage she could, Vanessa exited the bathroom only to see Sam's being brought in by Bobby and Dean. She covered her mouth, silencing the sobs and cries of sadness mixed with mourning.

She followed the men to one of the beds where they laid Sam down, his blood leaving small red marks. The whole moment seemed hazy, a blur. She wanted to believe that Sam was going to wake up any second and the three Winchester siblings would have their usual name calling of, 'bitch, jerk, slut'. Sadly, that wouldn't happen as overtime Vanessa's brown eyes went to Sam's body, she was reminded of the harsh reality. Sam was never coming back.

This death had truly broken her faith in anything and everything. Sam didn't deserve to die, he didn't. Sam was kind, the sweet heart of the Winchesters. He was the one who was the easiest on her when the Winchesters brothers began to train her. He was the one who took her out to get pancakes at midnight if she couldn't sleep. He was the one who convinced her that she had to come with them, but now she wished she had never come with her half brothers. Maybe if she hadn't came with them, Sam would be alive.

This made Vanessa wonder how life could be so terrible. Why did bad things happen to good people? Was this supposed to make her and Dean grow? Was this supposed to harden her and make her a better hunter? She didn't know anymore. Vanessa just wondered why God had put such an amazing brother in her life and then stripped him away from her.

Vanessa had defended her ears to the whispers of Bobby and Dean. They had to give Sam the proper hunter's vigil for Sam had earned it. To Vanessa, a salt and burn didn't seem enough for Sam. Sam needed more of a send off.

Once Vanessa heard Bobby exit the room, she slowly turned to Dean. Her oldest brother, now her only brother, didn't even look her in the eye. Swallowing her pride, she spoke to her brother, "Dean," Her voice was tight and hoarse from holding in tears and sobs, "I'm so-"

"Don't," Dean cut her off, his eyes glued on his dead brothers body, "I don't want to hear your excuse, Vanessa." Vanessa. Dean and Sam only called her that when they were upset. It was usually Nessa or 'Lil Sis.

Vanessa swallowed a sob. She tried so hard not to let Dean's emotions have affect on her. She tried to believe that whatever he said, he didn't truly mean. Dean was hurting and angry, frustrated as well. Vanessa knew it would be better if she just stayed silent and walked away, but Dean wouldn't let her do that.

"You had one shot and you froze."

Vanessa couldn't shake Dean's steel, cold look. She swallowed and fought her words forward, "What do you mean?"

Dean was up the Vanessa with a threatening look, as if he was prepared to attack her. He looked down at her with seething anger, "You could have shot. You could have saved Sammy, but you hesitated. You let my brother die." Vanessa winced at Dean using the term 'my' instead of 'ours'.

"I-I didn't mean to freeze, Dean." Vanessa choked out, tears threading to spill from her eyes. Don't cry, don't cry, she related in her mind, Winchesters don't cry.

"But you did," Dean said, his voice being to rise, "It's your fault this happened!" He pointed to Sam and yelled in anger, "If you had just shot that bullet, Sam would still be alive! But you hesitated. None of this would have happened if you hadn't hesitated. Maybe if you had never been with us, Sam cold still be alive." The eldest Winchester turned away from her.

"Dean, I-"

"Shut up and leave already!" And that was when Dean did the unthinkable. As he turned around to yell at his baby sister, he had thrown his hand at her. This lead to him making contact with her cheek. The force was so powerful that it knocked Vanessa down.

The two siblings froze, both in shock from Dean's actions. Dean looked down at his hand in shock, then at his sister. Vanessa held her cheek in shock.

"Vanessa, I'm so-"

"No," Vanessa cut him off, "I get it. You don't want me here," She stood up from her position on the floor, "I'll just leave." Vanessa sprinted from this room into her own, leaving Dean in shock.

Tears began to flood from her eyes. Her vision seemed to blur from the water and endless sobs began to escape her lips. She closed her bedroom door and allowed herself to fall to the ground. Sobbing heavily, she muttered soothing words to herself, but those words didn't help at all.

She tried her best to believe it wasn't her fault, but the more she replayed Dean's words and Sam's death, the more she realized that it was her fault. Vanessa tried so hard to refuse that Dean had meant those words and the hit, but she couldn't shake off what he had done and said.

Vanessa was so angry with herself, so angry that she had let this happened. Dean would never want to speak or see her ever again. He hated her. He wished her dead. He didn't want her around. And if he didn't want her around, she'd make sure she wasn't.

Standing up, Vanessa tried hard to minimize her sobs as she got out her black suitcase and backpack. She rushed around her room and bathroom, grabbing anything of importance. Vanessa grabbed most of her clothing, shoes, and undergarments. She took almost everything in her medicine cabinet from lipstick to mouthwash. Next was her minor trinkets. She took her collection of signedChronicles of Narnia, her book on monsters, her stuffed elephant, Mr. Boo, plus her blue baby blanket. Her hunting equipment was also placed in her backpack plus her lifesavings, CDs, phone, chargers, and computer. Finally, her photos. Taking her most prized images, she removed them from their frames and placed them carefully in a binder.

As she removed each photo, a memory was triggered. The photo of her mother and father in the hospital, hovering over a baby swaddled in a blue blanket. A photo of Vanessa and her father going to the park. Her sixth birthday, blowing out her candles with her mother. The photo of her and her mother in the hospital, when her mother had begun to get cancer. The photos then buena to include Sam, Dean, and Bobby. One of the photos was of Bobby and Vanessa reading together, another was one of her and Sam making breakfast. Her favorite of all was of her, Bobby, Sam, and Dean posing in front of the Impala. A light smile came on her lips and tears began to to come down her face, only to be wiped away when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Vanessa answered, hearing the door open. She turned around to see Bobby. Vanessa gave the elder man a sad smile, "Hey, Uncle Bobby."

"The hell are you doing, you idjit."

"Packing," She answered, placing her final items in her bag and sipping up her bags, "Dean made it pretty clear he doesn't want me around." Vanessa began to pick up her bags to leave, but Bobby stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere, missy." Bobby ordered her, "You're unpacking those bags and staying right in this house. You gonna watch Sam get sent off and then go on with hunting, nothing more, nothing less."

Tears then began to form in Vanessa's eyes once more and she choked out, "I can't stay, Bobby. It's my faults, Sam is dead." Her cheeks began to be coated in salty tears once more as she sunk against the doorway.

Bobby gave her a look of pity and crouched down to comfort her, "What reason would you have to think that Sam's death was your fault, Nessa?"

"Dean, he-," Vanessa began to hiccup between speaking as her break down became more severe, "He was right, Sam's death was my fault. I-I hesitated. It's-It's all my fault."

"Dean's just hurt right now, kid, he don't mean any of that." Bobby tried to advise.

"Why does my heart go on beating?" She asked, "I should have been the one to die. I should have a least taken the shot, but I didn't. And now Sam's dead and Dean hates me." Vanessa began to cry harder, but Bobby grabbed her and forced her to look at him.

"You couldn't have done more than we did, kid."

"But, I could have," Vanessa said, "I could have done so much more and if I hesitate to make one shot, what kind of hunter does that make me?" Bobby didn't answer, "Dean made it clear that I couldn't stay here. I could mess up again and get him or you killed," Wiping her cheeks and beginning to stand, she told Bobby, "I have to go."

"Kid, you don't have to-"

"I do, Bobby." Vanessa stated, silencing Bobby's words. She had the Winchester stubbornness, that was for sure. Now that she had made up her mind, their was no turning back. Vanessa had chosen to leave.

She let out a shaky breathe and hugged her uncle tightly, whispering to him, "Take care of him, will you?"

"Of course, Nessa." Bobby said back. Vanessa broke the hug and began to carry her things out her bedroom door, but was stopped by Bobby, "Take the truck, will you? You're legally aloud to drive, plus I don't trust those cab drivers."

Vanessa nodded to Bobby, "Okay." She said softly and then turned to walk away more. Bobby followed her and Vanessa swore she could hear her heart break as she walked past the room Sam was in, seeing Dean sit by his brothers side, not even glancing at Vanessa.

Her hand was on the doorknob now and she struggled to not drop everything and stay. To run back to Dean and beg for forgiveness. To hug and mourn with her brother. But she couldn't do that. She had to be strong. She would be strong. She was a Winchester. Winchesters should never double think. So, summoning all her courage, she opened the door and began to walk away from Bobby's house.

Vanessa went straight to the beat up old truck and opened the door with force, throwing her things in the back seat. She had just slipped in the drivers seat and was prepared to drive away when Bobby had come to the window.

"This envelope has a couple numbers in there, along with insurance codes. The numbers you have are hunters, friends of ours who can help you at any time. Those people will gladly welcome you into their homes," Bobby handed her a envelope filled with a fake drivers license, passport, and ID along with directions and several phone numbers. "I have a friend in California. His name's Chris Argent, hunter like us," Vanessa raised a brow at him, "You could stay with him for a while, until you get back on your feet. Finally get to experience school. You'd be a junior, I think"

"Bobby, I-"

"Please, kid," Bobby cut her off, "For me. I wanna know you'll be safe till you turn eighteen. After that, feel free to leave. Just promise me you'll go to him for now. Tell him who you are and he'll gladly welcome you to his family."

"Okay."

Bobby looked at her with sad eyes, "I hope I see you again, Vanessa."

"So do I." Vanessa leaned out the open car window and gave a soft kiss to Bobby's cheek, "See you later." Bobby seemed close to tears as Vanessa started the engine and began to back out.

Once she was fully out of the drive way, she froze for a moment. Her hands were so tight on the wheel, her knuckles began to turn white. This was her last chance at backing out, her last chance of turning around and staying. Through her rear view mirror, she saw Bobby standing outside of his house, looking directly at her.

She swallowed hard and brought up her courage. Vanessa slammed her foot down on the pedal and the old truck shot off.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she drove farther and farther away from Bobby's house, farther away from Dean and a dead Sam. She struggled to wipe the tears and stop her crying, but when she did, she was able to open the envelope and see the address of Chris Argent.

"Beacon Hills, California."


End file.
